history_s_number_1_founderfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Treasure
Description Magic Treasures and magic items are completely different. Just by being there magic treasures are able to suppress all other magic items. Magic Treasures are the tools of Immortals Soul cultivators and the items below this level are completely useless to them however the creation of the magic treasure is expensive and unaffordable to solo cultivators. Magic Treasures have 4 different levels starting from Gestation to Metaplasia and finally to Mahayana. However Destiny level magic treasures are special and not able to be reached unless it was 'born' with the potential. All Magic Treasures start as an embryo which is cultivated to reach the above levels. These embryos must be object of concentrated spiritual essences like the body parts of Undying Soul level Demons or items which nature has concentrated its essence on Levels Gestation At this stage magic treasures become conscious and evolve their own spirit. Metaplasia Once a magic treasure reaches this stage it is able to materialize a body though it may be hazy and like an illusion. Mahayana This is the final level of a normal magic treasure. When a magic treasure reaches this stage it becomes fully materialized and fully conscious of itself. Few magic treasures reach this stage and treasures of this level can be the stabilizing force that forms the foundation of a large sect. * Before the Celestial Sect of Wonders came to power the Great Void Sect was known as the richest sect with a total of 5 Mahayana Level Treasures but the Celestial Sect of Wonders has over 10 Mahayana Level Treasures with each disciple lineage having one. Destiny Treasures on this level are theoretically capable of resisting even the Apocalypse and the end of the World. Treasures on this level are capable of resisting the Power-Destroying Phenomenon. Usually super powers like grand sects or empires own such a treasure that supports the power. * Great Void Sect ** Supreme Void Heavenly Mirror ** Great Void Pavilion = Void Yin-Yang Bell + Formation Bursting Drum * Zhou Empire ** Great Heavenly Wheel (won) ** Imperial Pavilion (won) * Primordial Devil Church ** Primordial Golden Ship (destroyed) * Qin Empire ** Immortal Dragon City (hibernate->fused with Shi Xuanyin) * Mount Shu Sword Sect ** Saintly Celestial Sword (destroyed) ** later remade as the Heaven Opening Sword * Ancient Longevity World (Gu Emperor's descendent) ** Divine White Lotus (Completed after obtaining multiple Life And Death Book Pages) * Buddhism ** Mt Meru (revived) ** Heavenly Connection Pagoda * Life and Death Emperor ** Life and Death Book (won) * Celestial Sect of Wonders ** Yang Sphere (embryo)->Nine Yang Huangzhou ** Crucible of the Divine Lands ** Imperial Pavilion ** Calamity Pillar of the Netherworld (incomplete) {Xiao Yan} ** Higan Golden Bridge {Zhu Yi} ** Life and Death Book {Wang Lin} ** Great Heavenly Wheels {Shi Tianhao} *** note: Lin Feng's treasures aren't exactly real Destiny Level but behaves and rivals/surpass them * Other ** Nine Heavens Holy Sword (incomplete) {Chu Yang} ** Emperor of Violence's Divine Body Armor (destroyed) Category:Items